My Fanfic Story
IE Fave's Time Travelling FFI Past Time:Back In Past Raimon Fubuki and the others are Training up for the upcoming Football frontier International.Fubuki was happy to be with his friends after being in Hokkaido for so long. he was training with Gouenji and Hiroto and they were shooting at Tachimukai one at a time. Tachimukai has improved so much that he got a compliment form Gouenji saying how a fine job he had done stopping all the shots heading towards them. Then the coach comes and says that in two day time there will be a match against another team. They were all shocked to find out that there is going to be a match deciding who will go to the finals in FFI.10 Yrs ForwardA boy named Kariya Masaki was heading to the school and then he saw Kirino and Shindou walking. "Good Morning Senpai and Shindou how are u guys". They Both Responded "they are good." By the way Kirino and Shindou were actually dating at that time. Kirino was holding shindou's hand as they were walking to the school. They reached the school and saw tsurugi, aoyama, ichino, sangoku and the rest there. They said Good Morning and they head to training where everyone except Kariya, ichino, aoyama and tsurugi were there. They all started to get worried about them and started searching. Meanwhile Ichino,Aoyama and Minamisawa were heading for the club house when a worm hole appeared in front of them and it suck both of them inside it. Also while tsurugi was walking with Kariya another wormhole appeared and took both of them.10 yrs back in the pastFubuki and the rest were running on the field when all of the sudden a worm hole appeared and spat out Tsurugi, kariya, Ichino and aoyama. They got and realise where are they. They look at the building and relised it was raimon but it was different to how they normally see it. Cause there was No big Soccer Club building. They saw raimon and ask where are we. They Responded we are at Raimon Jr high. Also they said we havent seen u guys here before are u guy's new here. They ask "what the year was it" and kazemaru told them what it was and they got shocked on why they were 10yrs back. "How could this happen" is what they said. Well there was a time paradox that could of been what made you guys come in the first place or a worm hole.All of the sudden Fideo aldena arrives at the school. "Fidio long time hasnt it". "Of course endou it has been a while. Last time i saw you guy's was back at last years FFI. Yeah and Inazuma Japan Actually won that tornament".The Coach then calls everyone and tells them the Teams. Team 1 is Gk Tachimukai Yuuki. Df's Kariya, Kazemaru, Fubuki and Sakuma. The Mf is Aoyama, Ichino and Hiroto. The Fwds Minamisawa, Tsurugi and Fidio. Team 2 was everyone else. The captain of team One was Kariya. He was so proud about being captain so he decided to celebrete it with a ice cream with his team mates. Next day~ The match between Team 1 and Team 2 Would start shortly. Team 1's uniform is similar to Inazuma Japan but its Green instead of Blue and the Logo had a lightning symbol with a labrador on it. While Team 2's Uniform is similar to Raimon go first team's uniform but the away version of it. They All Say good luck to each other and head for the field. The Referee then blows the whistle and team one's kick off. After 25 mins in the game Tsurugi from team 1 uses death drop in which endou tries to use ikari no tetsu but fails and goes in the goal making it 1-0 to team 1. After 45 mins the score is 3-2 with team 1 in the lead and the half time whistle is blown.Everyone goes and grabs their drink bottles and has a drink. The Managers give each of them a towel to wipe their faces with. 2nd half starts. Team 2 has the ball and Ichino then uses Airbullet which actually works thank god he then pasts it to fideo who then uses odin sword.Tsurugi and Aoyama run in front of the shot and tsurugi then uses Death drop G3 which goes to aoyama who then uses Koutei Penguin no 2 it goes straight at endou who then uses Ijgen the hand but its fails and goes straight into the goal and makes the score 4-2 Aoyama jumps in the air then goes to ichino to high five. Ichino then kisses Aoyama's cheek which makes him blush. Whitsle is blown again and this time most of the shows their skills like kariya's hunters net, aoyama's presto turn, fubuki's snow angel, fideo's odin sword, sakuma's koutei penguin no 1, kazemaru's dance of the wind god, tsurugi's Death Sword, Ichino's britannia cross, Hiroto's ryuusei blade, Minamisawa's Sonic Shot and Tachmukai's Mugen the hand G5. The coach was so imprest about that team he was thinking in using them for the team then. The coach desided that the match should end. He then annonced who made it in and said Team 1 has made it and they all celebrated with a party. Fubuki was hanging out with hiroto since they were lovers and decided they wanted to celebrate by making Love at hiroto's place. Fubuki smiled and held hiroto's hand and headed back to hiroto's house. When they got back they went to his room and Hiroto then took off fubuki's shirt and said wow. 20 mins after their love makeoutfubuki then asks hiroto should they use the birth technique in the upcoming matches and hiroto agreed on that convo. Meanwhile Tsurugi and the rest were staying at Kazemaru's house and kazemaru was glad to see happy smiles on their faces. The Next Day the coach tells everyone who their first round match is against and everyone got suprised cause it was a completely new team they are versing. They started training for their new tactics they are coming up with its sort of a tactics similar to Grand luster which almost makes the shot strong but also makes it fast. It took them a while but in the end the tactics actually worked and everyone cheered. They were glad that the tactics worked or else they would probarly lose.The day of the MatchEveryone was at the raimon school fields and the coach annonced who the captain and co captain were. The Captain of New Raimon Legend Japan is Kariya. The Co Captain Is Aoyama. Aoyama and Kariya were very happy but they didnt understand why did the coach pick them as the co captain and captain. The Coach tells them the reason and they are suprised from what the coach said about it. So the coach gives kariya his captains band which is white like the snow. The Game starts and the other team is winning 3-0 but then something awesome happens fubuki some how gets to the goal so fast and he and hiroto used The Birth which gets in the goal. Goal score now is 3-1 will the new raimon legend japan ever catch up. Also Next to try and score was Ichino and Aoyama using a new technique i came up with called presto britannica and its a awesome move that goes and confuses the keeper and goes straight into the goal. Goal 3-2 is the score. Kariya told them that they did a good job. 2 mins after that they scored another with tsurugi's death drop making it 3-3 that was the quickest shot i ever saw. time left is only 2 mins will new raimon legend japan score in time. All of the sudden Fubuki uses wolf legend as a long shot and its powerful and goal it makes it the winning goal of the day. Everyone was suprised and they were so happy. Next day!Coach tell that the next match is against America Unicorn. Most of the team were suprised cause of Ichinose and domon were on that with Mark and Dylan. Most of the Team knew their tactics and hissatsu's used against them. Match day~ The match has already started and the score is still 0-0 and ichinose is running down the field and ichino tries air bullet but ichinose dodges it and is at the goal and uses pegasus shot and all of the sudden kariya appears and uses hunters net v2 which actually stops that shot and runs up the field. For the next 30 mins of the half everyone is mostly up at the others end goal side. Whistle is blown half time. Everyone grabs their drinks and starts having it. 2nd half the begins and their tactics rolling thunder happens and kariya tries to stop them which actually works and pass the ball to minamisawa who then uses claymore and then shoots using sonic shot and it gets stopped but the keeper accidently drops the ball and tsurugi grabs and uses death sword and goal. 1-0 after that whole half is done the whistle is blown and they did they made it to the next round. The coach made a great compliment to their win. Which made the team thank him so much. Next Day!The next match will be against Korea Fire dragon which meant burn and gazel would be there also aphrodi appear with a blue streak in his hair and are suprised about Japan's Team they are against meaning time to win this time is what they said. That Made Gazel and Burn Smile and agreed they will win.Match day!This time they are playing at Royal acadamy since FF Stadium was getting repair for the Semi's and finals. The match starts and all of the sudden a worm hole appears and tries to suck up kariya and he almosts gets sucked in when hiroto risks him self to save kariya. One good thing is that hiroto didnt get sucked in or injuried. so the game continues and ichino, aoyama and kazemaru show off their offence skills and the new tactics is used but also Perfect zone press was used and kariya got his ankle injuried which ment they were one person short. All of the Sudden a light comes out of no where an a player appears it turns out to be no other then Mecha Endou. So the coach then subs kariya for mecha which means tachimukai plays as the mf and aoyama goes to defense. In the end Mecha endou gets his chance to shine by using penguin the hand which complete stops Chaos break and aphrodi is amazed at the goal keeper. In the end of the match the score was 3-1 with New Raimon Legend Japans Win the scores were done by hiroto, tsurugi and Minamisawa.Well done everyone we have made it to the semi finals the question is who we are going to verse.Next Day!! Minna we have news for you guy's. "What is it" all of them said. The next team your playing against is Cortal little giganto meaning ur going against Rococo. Everyone was Shocked cause they remembered the last time they played and Rococo almost stop jet stream.Semi Final Day~Everything went well at the match They won. Also Mecha Endou stopped a Penalty goal also Ichino discovered his own individal hissatsu which was awesome also kariya played which was great. Also the team were happy to see kariya play in this match he was able to unlock a keshin which was awesome. Fubuki also used his mix max with gouenji. The score was 5-4 Very tough match despite on how hard they worked to train on. Everyone was really tired because now they had to find out who was their Final opponent was it going to be spain or Italy. 10 years aheadLooks like they cant be found but why did they disappear thats impossible besides they were at school so how could this thing even happen. Why did my lover disappear is what tenma said i miss him too much i wish i knew what happened to him. All the sudden a time machine appears with a boy their age. Ill show u where they are. So they Jumped in and were amazed at the Bus it look so similar. They time jumped to 10yrs back to the past to the FF Stadium where they see a match thats going to happen.Past The match of the finals will start and as they predicted its fideo's old team they are versing but its nakata who is captain of italy. The match starts and nakata is so quick he scores in less then a min which suprises fidio by a lot. After the 1st half the score is only 1-0 meaning we are losing so the team comes up with a plan to beat orpheus.2nd half starts and NRLJ have the ball and all the sudden they use the new tactics that was formed by the coach. Afters minutes of have the ball tsurugi, hiroto, fideo and minamisawa scored making it 4-1 with one min left Nakata uses brave shot which becomes really powerfull so ichino use air bullet but fails also the same with kariya's hunters net but its stop by Mecha endou's penguin the hand. Full time whistle happens and the Say Woohoo. All of the Sudden Tenma and them appear in front of the team and tsurugi saw his lover and said i missed u tenma and tenma said the same thing.They both kissed and then fei says that a wormhole is a space time thing that can happen anywhere at any time. They say their goodbyes and they head back to time and after they appoligies to the coach at what happened and the coach said u guys look familar. Back at raimon 10yrs back They had big celebrations.The End